


Bad luck

by Melime



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: It was just bad luck, that this was how they had to meet.





	Bad luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Má sorte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805418) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #013 - luck.

It was just bad luck, that this was how they had to meet, that their training happened the way it did, that this big conspiracy had to stand in the way. They were friends and rivals, there was love and hate there, and if things had been different, they could have been more, but it was just their luck that this was how it had to be. They kept coming together and being pushed apart, until Natalie died, and then there was nothing else to do. It wasn’t fair, but it was just bad luck, and there’s no disputing luck.


End file.
